This invention relates generally to eyeglass holders, and more particularly to an eyeglass holder worn about the neck and having enhanced eyeglass retention properties. PRIOR ART
When eyeglasses are not in use, they are often carried in a protective case, in a pocket or purse or about the neck by an elongated lanyard connected to each end of the side temples of the eyeglasses. Only in the later case are the eyeglasses ready for quick use and easily accessible.
However, with the use of the lanyard, the eyeglasses themselves will dangle and swing violently with body movement and are also typically in an orientation where the lenses are somewhat horizontally oriented and serve as a secondary bib or tray to collect food and other particles that drop either from one""s hands or mouth.
Applicant is aware of a number of devices which are intended to hold the eyeglasses in a readily accessible position at the front of the upper torso and are also intended to be somewhat restrictive as to the movement of eyeglasses when supported in these devices. However, applicant has found that all of these devices in one form or another are lacking in their ability to truly retain the folded eyeglasses in upright orientation about the pivotal stem joint of the eyeglass frames during normal body and torso movement.
The following prior art is included in such previously patented devices which exhibit such a shortcoming:.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,634,470 to DeGrafft, Jr.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,795
U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,887 to Ward, II
U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,484 to Vaughn
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,934 to Grey
U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,838 to Eppenauer
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,126 to Wallo
U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,198 to DeCotis
The present invention provides a very simple and decorative eyeglass holder adapted to be used with a pair of eyeglasses for supportively retaining a pair of folded eyeglasses in a generally vertical position against the front upper torso of the user. The present invention further provides for enhanced retention of the eyeglasses within the holder during active and aggressive body movement so that the eyeglasses remain fully engaged and supported within the eyeglass holder of the present invention.
This invention is directed to an eyeglass holder adapted to be used with a pair of eyeglasses. The eyeglass holder includes an elongated, narrow generally V-shaped substantially rigid loop having an open central area defined by two upwardly diverging slender side portions or legs connected together at a narrow distal lower tip of the loop. An eyelet is provided connected to a top portion of the loop so that the eyeglass holder may be suspended about the neck. The open central area is of a size sufficient for a temple side piece of a pair of folded eyeglasses to be hung over and receive support between the side portions at a point just above the distal lower tip whereby the temple side piece becomes sufficiently wedged within the loop so as to enhance retention of the eyeglasses in the eyeglass holder during active body movement.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an eyeglass holder adapted to be used with a pair of eyeglasses for supporting the eyeglasses in a generally upright orientation against the front upper torso and clothing of the user.
It is another object of this invention to provide an eyeglass holder for eyeglasses with enhanced retention characteristics so that the eyeglasses are much less prone to be inadvertently dislodged from the holder itself.
It is still another object of this invention to provide an eyeglass holder adapted to be supported by a continuous necklace about the neck and for retaining a pair of eyeglasses in a secure and substantially undislodgeable upright orientation against the front of the torso of the user.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.